


Heal the pain

by Queenslittlesister



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29441865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenslittlesister/pseuds/Queenslittlesister
Relationships: Freddie Mercury/George Michael





	1. Chapter 1

** _Dental exam room at home:_ **

** _Dental clinic exam room:_ **

** _The Royal London hospital:_ **

** _CAST:_ **

**_Freddie bulsara:17_ **

**_George Michael:18_ **

**_Brian may:24_ **

**_John deacon:24_ **

**_Roger taylor:37_ **

**_Dr Joe Mazzello(freddies psychologist):34_ **

**_Dr Gwilym Lee(freddies doctor):33_ **

**_Dr Ben Hardy(Freddies therapist):32_ **

**_Dr Rami Malek(Gwilyms assistant):34_ **

** _Freddie Bulsara,a seventeen year old with two dentist brothers and a dentist father.he has anxiety and a service dog.he falls in love with eighteen year old George Michael who also has a service dog but for Anxiety.Freddie's scared of the dentist,his brothers and dad help him over his fear.he loves his family.  
_ **

** _Im making Freddie trans!_ **

** _........................................................................................._ **

**_ October 3rd 1990,Monday _ **

** _Freddie's p.o.v_ **

Hey,i'm Freddie,i'm seventeen and Transgender(FTM).my dad(Roger) is a dentist so are my brothers(Brian and John).I have a service dog for anxiety.I hate the dentist.dad and my brothers had built a dental exam room in the house.I see my psychologist,Dr Joe Mazzello a lot,as well as my doctor,Dr Gwilym lee.Today happens to be check up day for me.I have a crush on the popular boy at school,George,he has a service dog for anxiety.

"Freddie?Time to get up",I hear dad say from outside my door " 'S Open dad",i yawn."Morning",he smiled"Morning dad",i say."its time to get up",he says"i know",i yawned again.he kissed my cheek and left me to get dressed.I brush my teeth as well,putting on a hoodie and jeans with socks.My service dog is a Siberian husky,his name is Zeus.

I go downstairs"good morning darling",Brian says"Morning Bri",i yawned"Morning my little brother",John"Johnny",i giggle.He wrapped his arms around me,hugging me like a bear "Johnny!",i giggled.

he kissed my cheek."you know what day it is",Brian smirked"oh no",i squeaked,running for it.John grabbed me,i slipped.hitting my head."you're okay",John says.i got out of his grip,giggling.I ran.he and Brian chased me around.Brian picked me up,making sure i couldn't run.They took me to the home exam room."No!",i say"yes",John says"its gotta be done,its a quick check up,i promise",Brian says.

i struggled,wanting to be let go"Dad!HELP ME!",i yelled"Nope",he says."I don't wanna!"my lip trembling.I hid my face away into the crook of Brian's neck crying."hey now",he says."what's wrong?",he asked."i.....I'm scared",i say.Brian held me"i want Zeus",i sniffled."alright",john says.Brian puts me on the floor.Zeus came in with john,i got my service dog to lay across my lap.

I do get scared sometimes.I felt Brian's arms wrap around me."will you do it for me?",he asked.I nodded.I sat in the chair.Brian leaned it back."Open wide",John says,i do nervously.he checked my teeth with the mirror and explorer.The tray of tools caught my eye."its okay Freddie",John says.he put them down,"Well you're doing on your brushing",he starts.

"But,i'll have to give you a cleaning",he says,i whimper."its okay Freddie,it wont hurt",Brian says."I promise",he smiled.he picked up the dental brush"Open wide",he says,i refused to,dad's in the room as well."open up Freddie",Brian says,I refused.

They have all right to restrain me."alright then,John grab the restraints,the soft ones",Brian says,i squirmed in the chair.John came back in with the restraints,i gulped.I ran for it and ran straight into the door.Stumbling back."look at me",dad says,i do,he sighed,lifting me up onto the counter and cleaning up my bleeding nose.

"almost done",he says."Freddie,i'm going to have flush it",dad says"No!",i whimper"it wont hurt Freddie,it'll only feel cold",he says.he grabbed a syringe filled with water,brian puts a bowl under my nose,dad slowly flushed out the blood."one big blow",dad says,i do,the blood came out.

"all done",he says.i sat in the chair"are you gonna listen to us?",Brian asked,i shook my head. they strap me down to the chair"Open wide",Brian says,i wouldn't,he forced my mouth open.putting a mouth prop in.I hate getting cleanings because of the fluoride.he picked up the dental brush,putting the toothpaste on it.

he cleaned my teeth.I wanted to bite him so bad.dad owns a dental clinic.

** _⟷⟷⟷⟷⟷⟷⟷⟷  
_ **

After it was done,i sulked in my room."Stop sulking Freddie",dad says"No",i say.He walked in.i was still pouting,"leave me alone dad",i sighed"Nope,that's what happens when you wont listen",he gently says."I got scared dad,my anxiety took over",i admitted."oh honey bear",he says,he tickled me all over,making me giggle and squeal.

"Awe tickle tickle!",he teased,blowing a raspberry on my tummy."D dad!St stop!",I laughed.he pulled back from tickling me.We go downstairs.

**_ October 4th 1990,Tuesday _ **

I have school today.I got dressed and ready to go.I grab Zeus' leash and vest.I got him ready.I walked to school with my dog.I saw George,he caught me staring,i went back to my locker"i caught you staring",he says.

"you like me don't you?",he asked"y yeah",i stammer"i like you too",he says.he kissed me.I kiss back."you have a service dog too?",he asked"yeah for anxiety",i say.my phone was ringing,i hung up.

George and i skipped school.We went running with our dogs.Then we were harassed at the Mall,we were outside a clothes store.someone came up to us,started yelling,i weaken under people yelling."leave him alone man",George says.I got beaten the shit out of.they kicked me,punched me.George called the police and ambulance.he stayed with me"where does it hut most?",he asked.

"My ribs",i groaned.Police and ambulance arrived.I was put on a stretcher and into the ambulance"i'll meet you at the hospital",George says,kissing my cheek,"Take Zeus for me",i groan,i gave him the leash.

"what's your name?",the paramedic asked"Freddie",i say."Nick",he says.they put the EKG pads on me,IV in my arm with the oxygen clip on my finger.I got Morphine."what happened?",nick asked."Well,me and my boyfriend were just stood outside,two men come up to us,start yelling,i got beaten the shit out of",i say.I was taken to Hospital,the Royal London hospital

After an hour,George arrived with Zeus,to which he lay at the end of my hospital bed.I had a neck brace on and head blocks too,since my head was smashed into the wall.I had to get a CT Scan.I was taken for the Scan.Nothing bad,just deep cuts. 

I would have to stay in hospital."i'm not gonna leave you Freddie,i'm staying",George says.Dad turned up."Freddie",he says"Hi dad",i say."are you okay?",he asked"yeah,i'm fine dad",i say.he knows i'm lying to him."Dad,this is my boyfriend,George",i say.

"he got beaten the shit out of,i'm the one who called police and ambulance",George says.The nurse came in,took off the neck brace and head blocks,i could finally relax.I sat up.George had to go home."would you like painkillers?",the doctor asked once he walked in"please",i say"Dr Jim Hutton",he says"Freddie",i smile.

he straight up gave me his number,kissed my cheek.I got painkillers."Call me",he says.I had to stay the night.dad went home to get me my hoodie and jeans.nick came in"hey,thought i'd check on you",he says."hi",i say"how're you feeling?",he asked"i've had painkillers,nothing bad",i say.Turns out i had bruised ribs,sprained my arm.

My arm was put in a splint.I was moved into the kids ward for the night,maybe the next two days.I couldn't sleep.my ribs were fucking killing me.I was up most of the night"knock knock",i sighed"come in",i say"hey again,can't sleep?",Jim asked"No,ribs are fucking killing me",i groaned.

"brought you a hot chocolate",he says"thanks",i blush.he sat with me,gave me painkillers."what the fuck happened?",he asked"some guy beat the shit out of me",i say."how old are you?",he asked"seventeen",i say"twenty",he says."want me to stay?",he asked,i shyly nodded"i hate being alone,since i have Anxiety",i say.

"so that's your service dog?",he asked"yeah,his name is Zeus",i say.Jim laid with me.i fell asleep with his hand in my hair.

**_ October fifth 1990,Wednesday _ **

I woke up to something being flushed into my IV"Good morning",Jim says"Morning",i smile."good sleep?",he asked,i nodded"i gave you stronger painkillers",he says"thank fuck",i say.we go to the cafeteria,i'm in a hoodie and jogging bottoms.I got myself pancakes.Jim and i sat and ate together.

"would you like to stay at mine for a few days?",he asked"sure",i say.I told dad,i was staying with george for a few days.I got discharged.I was actually planning to move out."I'll pick you up",he says.I got a cab home,packed up a few things,into boxes.I packed a bag of clothes,waited on Jim,grabbed my medication"where are you going?",Brian asked"staying with george for a few days,dad said",i say.

"Mm okay",Brian says,he rarely ever believes me.I saw Jim pull up,i walk to his car,put my stuff in the boot.Zeus in the backseats,i got in next to Jim.We kissed.We got to Jim's.I got my bag from the boot,we went inside.

_( **Dad,** Freddie)_

_**"i know you're not at Georges"** _

_"i am"_

_**"No you're not,i asked him,he said you're not there"** _

_"um...."_

_**"Get your ass home now"** _

_"No dad!"_

_**"yes"** _

_"No"_

_**"YES!"** _

I hung up on him."you okay?",Jim asked"yeah,i'm fine",i say.Jim pulls me down onto the sofa next to him.He wraps his arm around me.he ruffled my hair.I giggled."go to sleep Freddie,you can if you want to",he says,i nodded,yawning.I knew i was in trouble with my father.I fell asleep against Jim.I felt him playing with my hair.

**_ Three hours later _ **

"hey sleepyhead",Jim teased"fuck off",i yawned."sleep well?",he asked,i nodded.I sat up."how's the ribs?",he asked"sore",i say,he lifts my top"fuck",he sighed"What?",i ask."massive bruise",he says.we kissed as we hear a car pull up."oh shit",i say"its my dad",i say.

Jim answered the door."Freddie!",i hear dad yell,i turn around,he points to his car seething.Jim grabbed my cheeks and kissed me.I blushed,grabbed Zeus by the leash.I got into dads car. "why the fuck did you lie to me?!",he asked"because,if i told you where i was,you wouldn't let me go!",i say"how old is he?!",dad asked"twenty",i mumble"speak up",dad warns"Twenty,i'm seventeen dad",i say,almost crying.

"three year age gap Freddie",dad says"he stayed with me while i was in the hospital", say."we get on with each other,i like him dad",i say"grounded",he says"Not fair",i say"Freddie",he warned,we got home,i flipped him off.I ran to my room,upset and in tears,i locked my door with Zeus cuddling me.I cried into my pillow.

"Freddie?Open the door?",it was John"Go away John!",i yelled."Open the door please",this time it was Brian"leave me alone!",i say,i pulled my duvet over my head.My door unlocked,i forget they have the spare key.I was crying in anger."Freddie,what's happened?",Brian asked,i flipped him off"fuck off",i spat

he sat me on his lap"what's wrong?",John asked"dad hates me!",i say."No,he doesn't Freddie",Brian says"yes he does,i wasn't with George,i got together with same doctor that treated me at the hospital,dad doesn't want me to see him",i say."how old is he?",John asked me softly"Twenty",i say"that's fine Freddie,three years ain't nothing",Brian says"dad's just being stuck up",he added.

"you know how worried dad gets over you,he loves you Freddie,you're his baby",John says."he hates me",i say"No,i don't",i roll my eyes."i worry over you",he says."bullshit",i spat."its not Freddie,i worry about you,you're my baby",dad says"come here",I hesitated."dad,three years is nothing if Freddie likes the man he does,let them be together,Freddie's growing up and finding the right man for him",Brian says.

"Freddie,i'm being honest,he's gonna hurt you,i know he will,i know what he's done",dad says"Bullshit dad,he's twenty,i'm seventeen!",i say."Freddie,listen to me.I don't want you to get hurt",he says."okay?",i nodded,he hugged me."I don't want you to get hurt",he says,they made me go to the clinic.

We go to dads exam room,i sat on the chair,considering its a double exam room with two chairs.John had to get a check up too.Brian dealt with John while dad did mine."open wide",dad says once leaning the chair back,i do."good boy",he cooed.he checked my teeth.

he picked up the dental brush,puts the toothpaste on it"Open really big",dad says,i do.he cleaned my teeth gently."you're doing so good",he says,he moved to sit behind my head.he finished cleaning my teeth,he picked up the floss.and flossed between my teeth,he picked up the scalar,"you'll feel a bit of pressure or i can numb you",he says. 

I went without being numbed.Dad used the gas to relax me.

"its okay Freddie",dad says"go to sleep"he cooed,i fell under the gas' spell.Waking up after a few minutes on dads lap."hey you",he smiled"shut up",i groaned."you're okay Freddie",he says."tired",i yawn"go to bed then",he says"don't wanna,wanna stay 'ere",i whined.he rolled his eyes"if you don't move,i will tickle you",he grins,i didn't care.I only snuggled into dad,i may be seventeen,trans,post op of three years,on Testosterone. 

I felt dad tickling me,i didn't giggle,i was to tired for it.my shots were making me feel sick.I walked to bed.Dad came to check on me,I had to do my shots every morning and evening"hey",he says"feel sick dad",i say.


	2. Testosterone makes me sick!

** _This is what Roger looks like:_ **

**_ October fifth 1990,Wednesday _ **

** _Freddie's p.o.v_ **

"feel sick dad",i say"its just the shots changing your hormones,you'll be okay",he says.i pulled down my boxers,dad rubs my back.John came in,he held my hand as dad did it,my toes curled."its okay"John says"gonna be sick",i say,dad gave me the bin,i puked up.

"let it out",dad cooed,he pulled out the needle gently,binning it,we have to a separate bin just for my shots.dad ties my hair back,i puked up again.I was taken to my doctor,Dr Gwilym Lee.we brought Zeus with us."Dad my tummy really hurts",i whimper"i know",he says softly"Freddie Taylor?",my name was called.

We go with my doctors assistant,Rami.

"hey,what's up",Dr Lee asked"his shots are making him sick",dad says,i nodded."what's your dose?",Dr Lee asked"5mlg", say."i'm upping you up to 10mlg,it'll help stop the sickness",he says,i got a normal health check too.I had to get my new dose done.I swore quietly as the shot was injected,Rami rubs my back,telling me to breathe."all done Freddie",Dr Lee says,i pull up my boxers.

Dad took me home,told me to go to bed.

**_ October sixth 1990,Thursday _ **

I have school today,health check day.I got ready to go,got Zeus ready,i saw Jim's car outside"hey",i say"hey,thought i'd take you",he smiled.he kissed me,i got in his car."so i heard you got sick",he says"i'm on hormone changers,my hormones are fucked up",i say."you're trans,Female to male",he grinned"yeah"i blushed.

"i don't mind Freddie,i think you're cute either way",he says,i giggled,we pull up to my school,we kissed,i walked in with Zeus,we were all taken to the Auditorium for health checks,i saw Jim,he gave me a smile.I blushed"Freddie,are you cheating on me?!",George asked"No",i say"liar",he spat,he slapped me,punched me in the face,i fell back,i gave him a disgusted look.

he left.I wasn't too hurt.I grabbed George's arm and punched him.We got into a fight.I was gonna be sick.Jim ran over with a couple teachers to split us up.

"go sit down",Jim says,i nodded.i barely got anywhere before i was sick,i felt faint,i fainted.I came round on the floor in the Auditorium,seeing Jim between my legs"hey",he says softly"what happened",i ask"you vomited then passed out",he says softly,helping me up,he put me on the bleachers in front of him.

Zeus lay across my thighs."Freddie,follow the light",Jim says,i do with my eyes."good",he softly says.Jim puts a thermometer in my ear,"mm just as i thought,low fever,38.1C",he says"are you okay to walk or do you feel like you're gonna faint?",he asked"feel like i'm gonna faint",i say."alright stay here",he says,i nodded.

he kissed my cheek quickly.he gave me his jacket.I wrap it around my shoulders.George was dragged in by two teachers,he was having an anxiety attack.Shit.i wanted to comfort him so bad.I couldn't."George!",i call out,i chuck him a bottle of Xanax,he took it,took two pills,calming down.

Jim came in."i'm taking you to the hospital to be checked over",he says.I whined."it has to be done",he says,he helped me walk to his car.We got Zeus by me in the foot-well.Jim drove us to the hospital,he took me in,i was taken into a private room to be checked over.I had to get X Rays of my arms,legs.head too.

I had sprained my wrist.It was put in a splint.they wanted to keep me in for the night.Jim stayed with me but had to work.I'm stuck in Resus for now.i wanted dad and Brian.I knew John was working late tonight."honey!",dad"dad",i whimper,he hugged me."i'm sorry",i sniffle"shh,its okay"he says.

"where's Bri?",i ask"he's coming",dad says,Zeus snuggled into my non sore side.I pet him between the ears"what happened?",dad asked"george and i got into a fight",i sighed."honey",dad cooed.Brian came in"hey baby brother",he says."Brimi",i say,he kissed my head.dad discharged me.

we go to the clinic,i had to get a check up."Dad?Can i have painkillers?",i ask.he nods,giving them to me.pure relief,i sat in the chair with the help of Brian,he kissed my cheek."I know it hurts",dad says.he leaned the chair back."open wide",I do.Zeus on the floor by me.

Brian checked my teeth while dad helped."its okay Freddie",dad says.Brian picks up the needle.I whimper."you've got a cavity",Brian says.I whimpered more.Brian numbs me,dad stroking my knuckles,he wiped my tears away.I gave Brian the death glare the look of'you're fucking dead Brian' "whatever Freddie",he says,ruffling my hair,i wanted to slap him so hard.

He filled the cavity while dad had to hold me down.I glared at Brian,he rolled his eyes."wa'ker(Wanker)",i mumble with his hand in my mouth"language",dad warned.Brian finished,i slapped him hard across the face"asshole",i spat."Freddie Taylor!",dad says"leave me alone",i mutter coldly.

I changed my emergency contacts to John and Jim,my legal guardian is dad,then it comes to first carer,i put Jim.I felt someone grab my shoulder,George"what do you want?!",i ask"you",he says"No",i tell him."please Fred bear",he says"don't fucking call me that",i spat,we fought again,he pushed me into the road.i screamed before being knocked out.

I started coming round,realising i was in Royal London Hospital.In resus,doctors around me,IV being put in my arm,lights being shined into my eyes."give him space!",Jim."Freddie",he says"Hi",i croak"are you okay",he asked"do i look it?",i ask.

"what happened?",he asked while taking off the head blocks."George and i got into a fight,he pushed me into the road,hoping i would be hit",i tell him"oh my little lamb",Jim says,i blushed."Is breá liom thú",he says"i love you",he added.

"main bhee tumase pyaar karata hoon",i spoke Hindi."i love you too",i added.he kissed my forehead,i winced."lets get those cuts dealt with",he says,he sat up the bed."is that better?",he asked"a lot",i say."anything else?",he asked"i uh changed my emergency contact",i say"to who?",he asked"you and my brother,John",i say"why?",he asked."dad kinda hates me at the moment,Brian's being a dick,he got himself a fucking girlfriend,we all hate her",i say.

"mo uan beag",he says"my little lamb",he adds after.he dealt with my cuts.I look to the curtain.John."oh Freddie",he says"what have you done?"he asked me."ask george,he'll tell you",i mumble.

"oh please tell me he didn't",John says"he didn't beat the shit out of me,he made me get hit by a car",i say."I'm gonna send you up for a scan,i'll still be here",Jim smiled.I was taken for a scan,full body.I focused on my breathing to calm down a little.John had brought Zeus with him.I was taken back to my room."I've got your results back",Jim says"so?",i ask."well,you haven't snapped your neck,but your arm is shattered",he says.I groaned.

"i'll stay",My brother and Jim say.I was taken to surgery a few hours later.I was put under.

After almost two hours,i started coming round from the Anaesthesia ,feeling tired,groggy.My arm in a cast,I saw Jim walk in.John Following him."hey,you",Jim says"hi",i smile"how're you feeling?",he asked."Tired",i say,he gave me painkillers.he ruffled my hair to cover the stitches.My hair is fluffy and long."don't stop",i say"you're addicted",Jim says"it feels nice",i say.

he kissed my cheek"Freddie,dad and Brian are here",John says"i don't want to talk to them",i say."what's wrong lamb?",Jim asked."Light hurts my head",i whine,he dimmed the lights for me since i'm in my own room."you rest up,i'll come back at the end of my shift",he says.

I smiled,blushing."Freddie,dad and Brian wont leave without seeing you",John says"i don't want to talk to them, "i groaned,feeling pain shoot through my shattered left arm,i was going back to school,i didn't want to.it came to the end of Jim's shift.he came to see me.

"hey,you,any pain?",he asked"No",i say"good",he smiled,we kissed.I rub my eyes tiredly."go to sleep Freddie,you've got a hell of a day ahead of you tomorrow",he says"what the fuck you mean?",i yawn

"a lot of painkillers,scans,tests",he says,i pulled him to cuddle with me,i wanted to cuddle,he wraps his arm around me,i slid down to put my head on his chest."g'night,Is breá liom thú",he says."Night",i yawn,i fell asleep.

**_ October 7th,Friday 1990 _ **

I was awake and on my phone,Zeus curled up asleep at the end of the bed,i had already eaten"Good morning lamb",Jim says"Morning love",i say,we kissed"how're you feeling?",he asked"better,sore,bit a both",i say.

he gave me painkillers,my eyes filled with tears,George and i are friends,we have to get on.George had been hit by a car as well.

**_TEEN BOY HIT BY CAR!_**

headlines were exploding.I wipe my eyes,"what's wrong?",Jim asked,i show him the headlines."oh lamb",he says."lets focus on you",he says"hurts",i whimper."Freddie,dads here",John says"he's brought 'someone' ",i scowled. at that."his fucking prick of a boyfriend",i say."let them in",i say,John kissed my cheek. 

I had brushed my teeth.Jim helped me into one of his hoodies with my jogging bottoms.he propped my arm up on two fluffed up pillows.Jim left the room.Dad came in with his boyfriend,we rarely ever seen,his name is Darren.I sorta like him."what happened?",dad asked,i was close to crying once again.

John wraps his arm around me,letting me cry into his shoulder."john,what happened?",dad asked him"he got hit by a car,he's been in pain,its killing him",John says,i nodded,whimpering,the painkillers were starting to kick in.Jim would give me the stronger painkillers,he came in,i begged him for the stronger ones. 

"Freddie,look at me",he says,i do"its okay,you're okay,take deep breaths",he says,Zeus came and laid across my lap.I was having an anxiety attack."you're okay Freddie",he says."good boy,there you go",he cooed,stroking my cheek"i love you",i say"i love you,my little lamb",he says,kissing me quickly. 

he got back to work."Freddie",dad says"mm",i hummed."listen to me,this once",i nodded,he sat with me"just be careful,i don't want you to get your heart broken",he says"i know dad",i say."i love Jim,he's a sweetheart,",i say."he cares about me dad",i say"i know he does",dad says,kissing my cheek,i used my pout on him.He gave me a hug. 

I glared at Darren.i buried my face away in dads chest"what's wrong?",he asked"light.hurts my head",i say,the lights were dimmed once more. Dad rubs my stomach like he use to when i was fourteen.

"mm",i hummed"don't leave dad",i yawn"i'm not gonna leave",he says.Jim got me discharged,dad drove me,Brian and John home."Dad,i feel sick",i tell him"up to bed",he says,i nodded,tried to sleep,couldn't,felt sick,puked up into my bin.

dad ran in."oh honey",he says."migraine",i whined,i puked up again,dad dims my light,kisses my forehead"try and sleep,okay?",i nodded.he shut my door.I couldn't sleep."dad?",i say,walking downstairs."what's wrong?".dad asked"Can't sleep",i say.

Dad felt my forehead,"warm",he says.Dad checked my temperature,"mmhmm fever",he says.Brian and John came in from work"what's wrong pup?",Brian asked"don't feel so good Brimi",i say"he's got a fever,its probably his shots",dad says."oh pup",John says"Cuddles",i pout.

Brian picked me up.I'm seventeen and love cuddling with my brothers and dad."you seventeen year old baby",Brian teased"shut up,i feel sick",i say.he put his arm around me."you do have a temperature",he says.I tiredly rub my eyes."go to sleep pup",John cooed.I was falling asleep.

"there's a good boy,go to sleep",Brian says softly,i fell asleep on him. We all hate Darren.I woke up in Brian's bed,hours later."hey pupper",It was John"Johnny",i giggle.

"feeling better?",he asked,i nodded."good",he says,he gave me anti nausea pills.I took them with water.we go downstairs."brush your teeth",John says,i nodded,we go to the bathroom,John stayed in case i either fainted or was sick.

John rubs my back as i brush my teeth.i use the mouthwash."are you gonna be sick?",John asked,i nodded"deep breaths",he says,i do"good boy",he cooed.I puked up into the toilet.John rubs my back."Freddie,i don't think you should do the hormone shots anymore",he says"once a week",i say"fine",he says.I hadn't done it yet.

"i'm gonna do it again?",he says,i nodded.he pulled down my boxers down a little.i took deep breaths."good boy",he says,pulling out the needle.he rubs my back.We go downstairs,i had put on jeans and a T shirt with a leather jacket.I grab Zeus' leash.Dad's working,Brian and John are in the home clinic,cleaning.

I was stuck with Darren."so Freddie,your dad tells me how smart you are",he says"piss off Darren"i say.Zeus lays across my lap.its DPT.My anxiety had kicked in."Don't fucking touch me!",i roared."language",he says"you're not my father!",i yelled.

"My brothers and i hate you!",i tell him,he slapped me across the face.we got into a yelling match.he kept slapping me,i pushed him away from me."Brian,John!",i yelled"yes?",they say"i'm gonna go see Jim,i can't be in the same room as Him!",i say."alright",Brian says.i left to go to Jim's.I knock on his door.

"oh lamb,what's happened?",he asked"my fathers fucking boyfriend",i say."what's he done",Jim asked."we got into a yelling fight,he kept slapping me",i say.he smirked.We go to the bedroom.

Started making out"i love you",i say"i love you too",he says.he sucked at my neck,then banging at the door,we ignored it.


	3. First time

** _Jim and Freddie!_ **

**_ October 7th,Friday 1990 _ **

** _Freddie's p.o.v_ **

The knocking got more louder so of course,Jim pulled off my jeans.he kissed down my bare chest,while i moaned into the pillow.he rolled my nipple in his teeth"oh fuck",i moaned."you like that baby",he growled"fuck yes!",i moaned while he played with my balls.he stretched me,it felt good.

"mm Jim",i whimper as he fucked me,my eyes rolled into the back of my head."you're so ah fucking tight",he moaned,kissing me."OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!",snapped us from fucking."gonna ah cum",i moaned"cum for me",Jim says,i came,he cleaned me up,i showered before taking one of his hoodies and putting it on.

"okay?",Jim asked,i nodded.I had brushed my teeth with the spare toothbrush.he had came in me,we had unprotected sex."who is it?",i ask"your fathers boyfriend",he says"don't let him in",i say,we kissed on the sofa,making out."POLICE OPEN UP!",shit,i whimpered into Jim's neck"Shh,its okay",he says."i wont get arrested,you're of age",he says.the door was kicked in,i whimpered more,almost crying.

I was having an anxiety attack,Zeus came to me,Jim pushed me onto the sofa.taking my hands in his,my chest pounding."take deep breaths for me",he says,i do."good boy,again",i do,i hadn't seen my therapist and psychologist yet.Zeus is laying across my lap"your father isn't going to be happy",Darren says,i glared at him.

"Freddie,five things you see"Jim says"You,Zeus,Darren,the officer,door",i say

"four things you hear",he says"Darren scowling,you talking,clock,Zeus breathing",i say"good",Jim says."three things you can touch",he says"Zeus,your hands,ring",i say"good Freddie,doing well",he softly says.

"two things you smell",he says"sweat,cologne",i say"one thing you taste",he says,Zeus took the chance to lick me."Doggy drool!",i say."there you go,better?",he asked,i nodded,he gave me a couple of Xanax pills."Jim,my chest hurts still",i say.

"i'm gonna call an ambulance okay?",i nodded"You're under arrest",was said to Jim,who just rolled his eyes. "i'm seventeen", i got out between trying to talk."i'm twenty,he's of age",Jim says.

I was finding it hard to breathe.Jim called an ambulance to which it arrived a few minutes after.it was Nick."what the fuck is going on here?!",he asked,i point at Darren.

"he did",i wheeze."don't talk",Nick tells me.i nodded,i collapsed,waking up in the ambulance.I had an oxygen mask on my face,IV in my arm."hey",Nick."feeling okay?",he asked"No",i say.I had the EKG pads on my chest."shitting hell,your heart rate should not be like that",he says.I saw Jim.

he held my hand,we got to the hospital.I was taken to Resus,put on a hospital bed,hooked up to an IV,ECG,with an oxygen clip on my finger.Jim came in shortly after"hey lamb",he smiled"hey",i say."feeling any better?",he asked"little bit",i say.John came in."oh pupper",he says"Johnny",i pout."are you okay?",he asked,i nodded"i'm fine,had a bad anxiety attack",i say.

"Jim calmed me down,Zeus too",i say"where the fuck is Darren?",John asked"where do you think?he's working,he's a cop!",i say."he knows i fucking smoke",i say"no he doesn't,he thinks the cigarettes belong to brian and myself",he says. 

I let out a giggle."i'm happy you're okay",he says."is dad coming?",i ask"he can't,he's loaded with patients today",John says,i nodded sadly"what about Bri?",i ask"i'm right here,baby brother",Brian says."Darren's looking for you",he says"i don't want to talk to him,he kept hitting me",i say.

"oh pupper",my brothers say,they got me discharged.Brian drove us home,took me into the home office.I sat on the chair,John and Brian prepped up.they lean the chair back"open wide",Brian says,i do,he checked my teeth,being gentle,Darren came in,slamming the door open.i jumped.i accidentally bit Brian"sorry",i say"its fine",Brian says,ruffling my hair,Zeus came to my side.

growling at Darren"Zeus no!",i say"bad boy",i say. "what do you want Darren?!",Brian asked"your father wants you three",he says,i roll my eyes.we go and find dad anyway."boys!",dad says"Hi dad",we all say."Darren told me ",Brian cut him off"fuck Darren!he slaps Freddie! he hurts us all!",Brian roared"fucking leave him or i'm taking Freddie with me and staying with Anita!",Brian yelled more.

"he hurts us all dad,he hates me",i say."he doesn't",dad says"bullshit",John says"we know he hurt you as well,we can all hear you yelling and screaming at him,you need to leave him dad,he's hurting us and you,we know he raped you",John says."why don't you three leave",i turn and scowled and Darren before my anger took over,i kicked,punched,slapped him

Brian and John had to pull me off him."Wanker!",i yell at him."little shit",he growled."Darren!",dad yelled.i was pissed,dad took me into another room to calm down"sorry dad",i say"its okay,you couldn't help it",he says."he......he....",i couldn't finish"shh",he says."HE HURTS ME DAD!",i say.

"what does he do?",dad asked,i broke down crying,dad took me into his arms.he rubs my back as i cried."wanna go see Ben and Joe?",he asked,i nodded. we drove to the hospital.dad signs me in"Freddie taylor?",Dr Hardy calls.Dad and i follow him into our session room."how are you?",Joe asked"good",i say,lying,dad gave me a warning glare.he left the room"what's going on?",Ben asked"dads boyfriend",i say.

"what about him?"Joe asked"he hurts us all,including dad",i say."i don't know what to do anymore!",i say"hey,calm down!",Ben warned."sit down",they say,i do."deep breaths Freddie",Joe says,i do."five things you see",Ben says"you,Joe,Zeus,poster,phone",i say.

"four things you can hear",he says"you,Joe,Zeus,clock",i say."three things you can touch",he says."clothes,Doggy drool,my hands",i say"two things you can smell",Joe says"dog smell,cologne",i say"one thing you can taste",Ben say"Mint",i say.

"good",Joe says softly.I do get massages if i need it,usually when i'm pissed.

Ben pulled me over to the massage table,i blushed heavily."Stop it",Ben laughs"can't help it",i say.

I took off my top.Laid on my front."who's doing it today?",Ben asked"you,since Joe did it last time",i say"okay",he smiled.he used the baby oil.he put it on my back."tell us what's going on?",Joe says"got a boyfriend,he's Twenty,Adorable,cute,knows how to make me happy",i say,feeling Ben's hands pressing down on my shoulder blades not hard enough to hurt me.

"we've already had sex,dads boyfriend wanted him arrested,i'm of age",i say."you're seventeen,you're allowed to do the dirty",Ben says,Joe and i giggled.

"Don't you dare!",i say.Ben tickled me."St stop!",i squeal."mm no",Ben smirked,he went back to giving me a massage."so what else has been going on?",he asked"George and i broke up over me cheating on him,we got in a fight,i shattered my arm",i say,its still in a cast. 

"awe!our little baby!",they fuss.they always do this.I let them sign the cast.I sat up,put on my hoodie.

they hugged me."you're our favourite",Ben says."I know",i smile.Joe and i did Sensory deprivation before Ben and i went through everything.

"We care about you",they say"i know you do",i say."everything's so hard",i say"with Darren around,dad doesn't admit,Darren's abusing him,dad keeps me safe,he loves me,he cares about me",i say.Dad walked in.

"Dad,the cigarettes aren't brian and Johns,they belong to me",i say."Y you smoke?!",dad asked"yes,i did it with George,we would smoke after school,please don't be mad",i say"i'm fucking fuming",dad says"car now",he growled,i do,i sat in the back with Zeus,catching my hand in the door."FUCK!",i yelped in pain,nursing my broken arm/hurt hand

dad got in the car"D dad?are you mad at me?",i ask"yes,you're seventeen,i've told you to wait till you're eighteen!",he says"i know,i'm sorry",i say.

"Brian and John didn't want you to yell at me",i say."i'm sorry",dad says."its fine dad",i say.

the years soon passed by quickly,Jim and i got married once i hit Thirty eight,he was forty one,its **_2013_**

We adopted three kids,one boy,a girl and three month old baby boy. Oliver(7),Bailey(9) and Thomas(3 months).

**_Oliver:_ **

**_Bailey:_ **

**_Thomas:_ **

** _THE END_ **


End file.
